In the Castle
by Irishnotes92
Summary: Just a one shot about whats happening in the castle while Harry heads into the woods at the end of DH and after. Set from when Harry sees Giny on the grounds, pg 558. Does contain spoilers for the book so be warned. Hope you enjoy x


**I have had this written ages and just found it now so I thought why not? This is set from page 558 when Harry sees Ginny helping the injured girl while on his way to the forest to meet Voldemort. The events in the castle while Harry faces death And their reaction to his apparent death. **

Anything in** BOLD **is taken directly from the book. I do not own Harry Potter.

**.**

Ginny turned, the crying girl in her arms momentarily forgotten. She could have sworn someone was watching her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and an unwelcome feeling of fear came on her. The girl sobbed again and Ginny shook her head, clearing it of thought, putting the feeling down to the horrible loss of life she had witnessed in the past few hours and the impending threat of more to come, and soon.

She led the girl into the Great Hall, careful to avoid looking to her right as she entered where she knew the body of one of her beloved brothers lay cold and unbreathing. Never again would she hear Fred laugh or joke or tease her because of her boyfriends. Sighing she handed the girl to Madame Pomfrey who was tending to the injured and made her way once again outside into the grounds to help.

She had never liked death, or the idea of it. Thinking back to the hall where the bodies of fellow school students, her family and friends lay, made tears well in her eyes. She hastily wiped them away, taking a deep breath. She didn't want to cry. She needed to be strong. She looked around for someone to help but her eye was caught by Neville who was walking back towards the castle.

"Need any more help?" she offered. He shook his head sadly. She couldn't help but notice how much he had aged in the last year. He was no longer the stuttering, shy boy he was when she arrived at Hogwarts. Instead he was a strong man, doing anything he could to help those he loved. Ginny couldn't help but think he was a lot like Harry in that respect. _Where is Harry?_ She thought.

"Nah, I think we got everyone out here" he sighed, taking a seat on the steps, looking out into the forest. Ginny followed his gaze, sighing too, before taking the seat beside him. "He's in there somewhere" Neville said simply. Ginny wasn't sure if she had detected annoyance or fear in Neville's voice.

"We can do this Neville...We have Harry remember" Neville nodded and she leaned forward to get a better look of his face "And, we have people like you" he scoffed before looking up at the dark sky.

"Me? Playing a few pranks on Snape and The Carrows is hardly hero material"

"You did more than that Neville. I don't think I properly thanked you for everything you did for me this past year" He looked at her questioning and she smiled "With Harry, Ron and Hermione away, you and Luna were there for me and you stood up for us...I'm sorry I wasn't able to come back until now"

"S'ok. I knew you wouldn't be safe if you did" he smiled before looking at his watch. "We better get back and see what the plan is" he said jumping up and extending a hand to her. "Come on" She took it and the pair made there way back into the Great Hall. Despite all her wanting, she knew she would have to join her family. She spotted Ron and Hermione sitting away from the others and decided to go and see if they knew where Harry was.

.

Ron sat with his back to his family, hand in his hands. He just couldn't understand how Fred was gone. It was like a horribly realistic nightmare. Despite all his best efforts and constant rubbing of his eyes he couldn't get the look of Fred's face as he died out of his mind. He sniffed once and for the millionth time wiped away his tears, coughing to clear the block in his throat that threatened to choke him.

He looked around at the others in the hall and shook his head at the devastation that he witnessed. Friends holding their loved ones as they mourned their losses. He couldn't help but see others from his year holding their respective partners, mostly girls crying over their boyfriends, though some boys kneeled silently beside their girls.

The first thing that came to mind was Hermione. What if she hadn't survived this far? Inspite of knowing she was fine he couldn't stop himself from looking over his shoulder to where she sat near Lupin's body. He looked away again and spotted Ginny walking into the Hall, supporting a younger girl, leading her to Madame Pomfery before heading out of the Hall again without looking in their direction once.

He couldn't really blame her. Despite being close, he could barely stand to look at his family now. Seeing his mother so distraught was eating him. He couldn't remember a time his father looked so...dead? George hadn't said a word since he arrived, his hand periodically running through his lost twins hair, grief evident in it's constant shaking.

Seeing Ginny had suddenly for some reason reminded Ron that Harry was no where to be seen. He felt someone move to sit beside him and looked to see Hermione settling herself next to him. Without questioning she moved her hand into his, sighing as she dropped her head onto his shoulder. He squeezed her hand for comfort again thankful she was safe.

"It's horrible" she whispered. He didn't respond to her. Instead he removed his hand from hers, choosing instead to place it around her, pulling her closer. "We can do this...right?" she asked looking up at him.

"We have to. Otherwise..." he felt her shudder and instinctively kissed the top of her head. "We'll be fine. Harry wont let us down" She nodded before stopping and sat up looking around.

"Where is Harry?" At that moment Ginny arrived back. "Have you seen Harry?"

"I was coming to ask you the same question" Ginny said worriedly. All three looked around nervously, seeing no sign of him. "You don't think he..." she stopped herself as Ron began shaking his head.

"No, no Harry wouldn't... he wouldn't go to him, not like that" Ron stated clearly. He knew his best friend. Surely he wasn't that stupid, at least he hoped not. He really hoped not!

"Maybe...he's helping out in the grounds?" Hermione suggested.

"No I was just out there with Neville... he said that no one else is out there" Ginny said, worry creasing her face.

"Maybe he's gone to look at the memory?" Ron offered and Hermione nodded.

"Yes, that's probably what he's doing...Yes that's where Harry..." but she was cut off by Neville who was passing by.

"Harry? I saw him earlier"

"Where?" all three asked together.

"Earlier on...when I was helping out. He came up to me and asked me to do something for him"

"What?"

"Something about killing a snake" Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Harry said he couldn't tell anyone about the Horcruxes so why now did he choose now to suddenly start telling people. Unless...suddenly it all fell into place in Hermione's head and she gasped.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked but she ignored him.

"Where did he go?" She said quickly, worry clear in her tone. "Neville where?"

"I-I don't know. I thought maybe he was going to hand himself over but he said what he was doing was part of the plan..." Ron, Ginny and Hermione all shared a look, one Neville didn't miss. He knew then he had made a huge mistake in letting Harry go but before he could say anything his name was called and he left quickly.

"No...nonononono. He wouldn't" Ginny said quickly looking to her brother for reassurance and getting none. "No! Harry wouldn't do that!"

But even as she said the words she knew they were wrong. Of course he would! This is exactly what Harry would do! Always sacrificing himself for others. Always looking out for the people he loved. The reality of what he may have done hit her hard and she shook her head. "We need to stop him!" she said turning and heading for the main door, but Ron and Hermione stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"To stop your best friend from killing himself" Ron flinched as a mental image erupted in his brain. He ignored it as best he could.

"Ginny listen to me!" Hermione said, standing in front of her. Her hands were shaking as she placed them on the younger girls shoulder "H-Harry made his choice...he may not even be going to V-Voldemort. Like Neville said...he may have a plan" even Hermione could hear the lie in her voice.

"But I can't just stand and do nothing! Merlin knows what's going on out there" In truth Ron too wanted to go find Harry and drag his sorry self sacrificing butt back into the Castle and allow Hermione to yell at him for even considering leaving them. He looked up to see McGonagall walk into the hall and glance around before settling on them and approaching.

"Where's Potter?" She could see that there was clearly something going on as all of them noticably got an more depressed when Harry's name was mentioned. "Where is he? Ms. Granger?"

"We...we think he...may have...handed himself over" Hermione whispered, looking away from McGonagall as she spoke. The older woman gasped but before she could say anything a voice boomed throughout the castle, causing many students to scream as it spoke.

"_**Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof your hero is gone"**_

McGonagall's hand was clasped firmly over her mouth as if to silence a scream. Ron was shaking, his face completely drained of colour. Hermione was fairing no better, Ron's hold on her seemed to be the only thing keeping her standing. Ginny could hear the urgent whispers around her though none of it seemed real. She was trying to find some doubt in what was being said but the voice returned.

"_**The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters out number you and the boy who lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle, now, kneel before me and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, sisters and brothers will live, and be forgiven and you will join me in a new world we shall build together"**_

And then there was silence, so heavy it threatened to crush them all. Nobody spoke for a moment. Everything was calm and still. The sound of something approaching the castle could be heard though no one moved. McGonagall couldn't help it and turned quickly and ran into the entrance hall. No one else moved, the only sound the occasional hiccup or sob coming from someone involuntarily. Each person desperately trying to convince them self that Voldemort was bluffing, trying to get them to surrender. Because there was no way that Harry Potter was dead. This was Ginny's mantra which she replayed over and over again until she heard McGonagall scream and she ran before she even realised she was moving. Ron and Hermione following closely. She reached McGonagall's side in seconds but her step faltered when she saw him.

"**No!"** Ron couldn't believe it. Harry couldn't be dead. He just couldn't. All his senses must be lying because there was no way that still body was his best friend.

"_**NO!"**_Hermione had to look away from the scene. She couldn't bare to look at Harry, choosing instead to bury herself in Ron's shoulder, his arm holding her there.

"**Harry! HARRY!" **Ginny called out to him in the vain hope that maybe he'd answer her back. She took a step towards him but George stopped her, putting a hand around her to pull her back. There he was, looking exceptionally small in Hagrid's large arms, still and unmoving. Her legs gave out and she almost dropped but George's arm held her. Ginny heard a another smaller sob hand turned to see her mother, silent tears coming down her face unchecked. Her father had a hand on her shoulder. She was shaking under his hold.

The crowd began to yell and shout at the Death Eaters. Ginny distinctivly heard Fluer saying something in rapid frech though from her tone, she didn't need to be fluent to know it wasn't friendly.

Death eaters began shouting back until the noise was broken **"SILENCE!" **and suddenly Ginny felt like she had been gagged. She tried to shake the feeling but Voldemort spoke again. **"It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!" **Her grief was momentarily clouded by anger as she watched Hagrid lower Harry's body on the grass in front of his killer. Her anger was shared by many of those watching the scene.

"**You see? Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"**Ron wasn't sure he had ever been so emotional in his life. The anger, pain and grief he was feeling was desperately fighting the jinx and suddenly his voice came out.

"**He beat you!"**and the gagging feeling on those near was gone and more insults flew but before anyone had the chance the gag was back could sence the growing anger coming from the snake featured man.

"**He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds, killed while trying to save himself"**Ginny fought George's hold on her but he held her back. But it was Neville however who ran forward, wand raised, pain so clear on his face. Before anyone could blink he was caught by 2 death eaters and thrown back, wand flying into Voldemort's waiting hand. Though surprised by the teen Voldemort smirked.

"**And who is this? Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?" **Hermione's skin gave a noticeable shiver at the sound of Bellatrix's voice and the scare on her right arm began to prickle.

"**It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?"**Her voice was almost gleeful at the last word the Neville began to shake with anger. This woman had cost him a life with his parents. Neville barely heard what Voldemort said next the only thing he got was "a pure-blood"

"**So what if I am?" **

"**You show spirit, and bravery, and you come of notable stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom" **The idea of ever being on the same side as them make him physically sick.

"**I'll join you when hell freezes over" Dumbledore's Army!"**The last two words got a notable reaction from the waiting Hogwarts crowd. Many were in awe of Neville standing up for himself. His grandmother was almost glowing with pride, almost, if she wasn't so worried. Ever Voldemort seemed ever so slightly fazed by the rejection. He could see now how the prophecy could easily have been made for either Potter or Neville.

"**Very well, if that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head be it"**He flicked his wand ever so slightly and something black flew into Voldemort's hand. Everyone seemed bewildered as to what he would want with the hat. Then he spoke **"There will be no more sorting at Hogwarts School. There will be no more houses. The emblem, shield and colours of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone, won't they Neville Longbottom?" **

Suddenly he couldn't move. He knew he had been jinxed and without his wand he couldn't do anything. Then everything went black as the at was forced on his head. Despite the current situation, he couldn't stop the Deja Vu that came from almost 7 years before. As Neville was jinxed a number of people drew their wands to help but the Death Eaters made sure behaved. Neville wasn't sure what was said but without warning his head was on fire, literally.

Many onlookers gasped in shock. Ginny desperate to get out of George's hold to help somehow but he wasn't about to let another sibling die. There was the deffening sound of war as the fighting broke out again. Neville could suddenly move again and he jumped up, ripping the hat from his head. As it dropped to the grass he noticed something silver and red. Without thinking he grabbed it and drew the sword. _'Just like Harry'_ he thought to himself. _'The snake!'_

He turned and sure enough there it was at his side. "Now or never" he whispered and and he swung the sword landing the blade on the targets neck. Despite the bravery he felt even Neville had to step back from the glare in Voldemort's eyes. He drew his elder wand but the jinx was blocked. Ginny was firing a jinx she could think but her train of thought was interrupted by Hagrid.

"**HARRY! HARRY-WHERE'S HARRY?"** She turned and sure enough the body that had been laying there moments before was gone. Ron had also turned to look and was shocked to see his best friend missing. He looked at Ginny.

"Where is he?" he asked. Before she could answer the fighting continued into the entrance hall.

.

**The rest is just like the book. I don't know why this came into my head but it did and I had to write something. So I hoped you liked it. x**


End file.
